The Great Blackout
Start After the Third World War diseases begun to ravage earth and the human population slowly began to decay and die. This was known as The Great Blackout After the war North America In Canada climates began to drop and some places like northern Quebec and the northwest territories became uninhabitable due to dropping weather climates. Although no Canadian cities were nuked fallout from New York and Seattle pushed people North as the radiation spread. Especially the radiation from Seattle which trapped the people of British columbia from going south without sending them around. However some cities such as Calgary were missed by the radiation cloud. Ottawa and Montreal were hit by radiation from New York and therefore forcing people up North into the uninhabitable areas were they froze to death ,number of survivors are unknown. In the U.S. there was so much radiation along the coasts that escape was impossible and inland was the only option. larger cities such as Denver and Kansas City weren't hit by radioactive fallout and were saved while smaller communities such as those in Nevada and Utah struggled to survive. Other areas like Texas experience major heat and therefore moved north, but there are still many people who require treatment and doctors are being forced to ignore patients who they cannot save or ones with none life threatening injuries. surviving Americans number 45 000 000. Mexico was no better. It began to heat up and many of the residents went North into the radiated areas and caught cancer. seeing this opportunity a revolution group called the Monterey el cabrio's took Mexico City. Hundreds of thousands of mexicans also come North to find food setting up colonies in Texas, New Mexico and Arizona. Surviving Mexicans number 70 000 000 Latin America and South America Latin America wasn't nuked but diseases but diseases have ravaged the place because of depletion of the Ozone layer and due to the lack of medicine in the area their governments begin to break down and eventually collapses. The only Surviving groups are small colonies who got away from the diseases. South America fared no better as mosquitoes became more deadly and Ebola outbreaks erupted across Brazil, HIV ravaged through Colombia and Venezuela and landslides became more common in Chile and Venezuela, Argentina and Brazil began to fight over resources until they bombed each other into oblivion. Number of survivors are unknown. Europe Wildfires rage across this area from the nukes and WMD's that have been dropped. Suffering the worst is Poland who's temperature was changed completely due to biological weapons and deadly radiation. Up in Russia potatoes are dying quickly and people are starving to death quicker then ever and the government dosen't have enough resources to feed the people. Survivors in Russia number 54 000 000. The city of Paris was once a place where you could get famous wine, cheese, clothes, and now it's just rubble. In the U.K people are being pushed North into Scotland but there's just so much radiation that people are resorting to fishing along the eastern and western coasts. Survivors number 35 000 000. In Denmark the southern countrside was affected by the second wave of nukes that hit Hamburg. Grain was mainly grown on the southern side of the country and because of the radiation effects they cannot get to the grain and have been looting Sweden because of the food crisis. survivors in Denmark number 2 432 000. Category:Point of no return Category:Bingers Category:Biology